


Right Now

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Rude Parents, Smut, sex in a public space, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You introduce your boyfriend, John Deacon, to your parents, but things get... heated between you two in the toilet of the restaurant.





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

You felt terribly nervous as you drove up to the restaurant where you were supposed to meet your parents. This would be the first time they meet your boyfriend and you knew they would criticize the hell out of him. You warned John a hundred times and asked if he really wanted to come, but he was adamant about meeting them.

“Are you nervous?” John looked at you from the passenger side.

“Of course I’m nervous!” you glanced at him, then put your eyes back on the road.

“Slow down a bit, you’re going _way_ too fast.”

“Sorry,” you sighed. “I’m just… I’m just scared my parents will be rude to you.”

“I get it,” John said. “But don’t worry, if they’re being disrespectful we can always leave. And don’t forget that I’ll be there with you the whole time.”

“Thank you, John,” you smiled. “You’re the best.”

 

* * *

 

“Here we go,” you mumbled as you and Deaky walked up to the restaurant.

“Relax, baby,” he tried to calm you, stroking your back. “It’s going to be okay.”

You took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around John’s back to feel his closeness.

When you entered the building you immediately noticed your parents, who were waving at you obnoxiously.

“Oh god,” you whispered as you walked up to their table. You felt like everyone’s eyes were on you, but it might have just been your nerves getting the best of you.

“(Y/N), it’s so good to _finally_ see you!” your mother greeted you. You knew that when she emphasized the word “finally” like she just did, it meant that she was passive-aggressively trying to tell you she was mad at you for not seeing you more often.

“It’s good to see you, too,” you said, trying to fake some enthusiasm. “Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, John Deacon.”

“Nice to meet you,” John said, shaking hands with your father. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t say the same,” your father told him as you and John sat down at the table. “(Y/N) barely tells us anything.”

“Maybe I would be more open with you if you stopped gossiping about me with the rest of our family,” you snapped at him. “You know I keep in touch with Aunt Sophie, I know you keep complaining about me whenever she calls you.”

“Please, (Y/N), don’t fight,” your mother begged. “Let’s just have a nice dinner together. We would love to get to know John better.”

“Right, I’m sorry,” you apologized.

Before you could continue your conversation, the waitress came to ask you about your order. Much to your parents’ disappointment, you ordered a cocktail immediately.

 

* * *

 

After about half an hour, your mother turned to Deaky and asked the question you dreaded the most.

“So, John, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m in a rock band, playing bass guitar,” Deaky answered, smiling at her politely.

“He’s in Queen, I’m sure you’ve heard of them,” you added.

“Ah, I see. A musician,” your mother said in an extremely condescending tone.

At this point you were on the verge of exploding. Your parents have been nothing but judgmental to Deaky so far, not even giving him a chance. They also criticized everything about you – your hair, your black nails, and your dress, which they deemed too short and revealing. Your mother even said the color didn’t suit you and you would have been so much prettier in dark blue or turquoise.

John must have sensed how angry you were getting because he reached out, putting his hand on your thigh and smiling at you reassuringly.

You put one of your hands on top of his, squeezing it lightly as a way of saying thank you for being there for you. You knew he would understand the gesture.

After this, he left his hand on your leg, drawing circles with his fingers while you continued the conversation with your parents.

“(Y/N), have you heard that Tom owns his own business now?” your mother asked you.

“Tom who?” you asked, furrowing your eyebrows.

“Your ex-boyfriend from high school.”

“I don’t care what he’s doing,” you mumbled through gritted teeth.

You never understood why your parents were so obsessed with your first ex-boyfriend. Sure, they liked him but when you broke up you told them everything Tom did wrong, including cheating on you with multiple girls. You had no intention of giving him another chance _ever,_ but your parents couldn’t seem to accept that.

You wanted nothing more than to yell at your mother but you didn’t want to make a scene.

You squeezed Deaky’s hand again, needing the comfort of knowing he’s still there with you. He smiled at you warmly then moved his hand up an inch or so, causing your breath to hitch in your throat.

John _smirked_ when he noticed.

“What are you doing?” you hissed, careful not to let your parents hear.

“Making tonight a little more bearable for the both of us,” he whispered in your ear.

You gulped hard as he slid his hand all the way up to your crotch. Luckily the tablecloth hid what Deaky was doing, so no one in the restaurant noticed it, not even your parents.

You spread your legs a little and Deaky slid your panties to the side, stroking your clit delicately. He let out a quiet sigh when he felt how wet you were already.

“Excuse yourself to the toilet and I’ll follow you,” he whispered, leaning close to you and retracting his hand.

You obliged, trying to look as casual as possible as you walked into the women’s restroom. John arrived shortly after, locking the door behind him.

“I never knew teasing you in public would turn you on so much,” John grinned at you.

“Neither did I,” you told him. “But that was a risky move. What the hell was on your mind?”

“You wanna know what was on my mind?” he raised his eyebrows, walking towards you and backing you up against the counter.

“Yes!”

“That I need to have you. _Right now_.”

You whimpered as he started kissing on your neck while sliding your dress up your leg.

You rolled your hips against his, feeling his erection through his pants.

“We don’t have much time,” you warned him. “My parents will get suspicious if we’re away for too long.”

“Don’t worry about them,” Deaky replied then hooked his fingers in your panties, sliding them down your legs and throwing them away. You unbuckled his belt, desperate to feel him inside of you already.

When you managed to pull down his pants and boxers, he pushed into your roughly without warning.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered.

“Quiet, babygirl! We don’t wanna get caught,” Deaky panted, trying his very best to stifle his moans. He threw his head back while still pumping in and out of you in a steady rhythm.

He looked so hot with his neck all on display that you couldn’t resist leaning forward and biting him gently. You were worried about leaving a mark, but, much to your surprise, Deaky wasn’t.

“Bite harder,” he encouraged you.

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You bit his neck again, harder this time, sucking a hickey into it.

He fastened his thrusts and you couldn’t stay silent anymore.

“Fuck, Deaky,” you groaned, louder than intended.

“Fuck yes,” he moaned, “say my name, baby!”

“Deaky!”

“Fuck, (Y/N),” he grunted, “I’m close.”

“Me, too,” you replied.

John buried his head in your neck and came hard. You followed him shortly after, holding onto his shoulders for support as your orgasm washed through you.

You were still in each other’s arms when you heard a knock on the door.

“Ma’am? Is everything alright?” you heard the waitress’ voice from outside.

“Shit,” you whispered, horrified. “What do we do now?” you asked Deaky.

“Climb out the window,” he suggested.

“What? Are you serious?” you whisper-yelled at him. “It’s tiny!”

“We have no other option.”

“Ma’am?” the waitress knocked again.

“Okay, you’re right,” you admitted. “Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we just did that!” you laughed, walking down the street. “We had sex then left!”

“I know,” Deaky laughed with you.

“We left my fucking panties in there!”

“Really?” Deaky giggled.

“Yeah, I forgot about them,” you said. “My parents are gonna kill me.”

“I won’t let them,” John smiled, putting his arm around your shoulder.

“John Deacon, I love you so much,” you told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, too, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
